


Boys Don't Make Passes at Dean Who Wears Glasses

by His_French_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Castiel, Insecure Dean, Kissing, M/M, Pierced Castiel, Tattooed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_French_Girl/pseuds/His_French_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush on his roommate and doesn't think that Cas could ever like a dork with reading glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Don't Make Passes at Dean Who Wears Glasses

Dean came home to the small apartment that he shared with his roommate. It was just after nine on Friday night and he was surprised to see Castiel sitting at their small table with his laptop. Dean set down his knapsack and took off his jacket, watching Cas. He had expected to come home to an empty apartment, Cas out with his friends at a bar someplace. Or at the very least, out on a date with that girl, Meg, the one who had been hanging around him on campus. Or maybe it would be Balthazar, the one with the accent who had come by a couple of times when Dean was on his way out. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted him without looking up. “You’re home earlier than I expected.”

“If you want, I can go back out.” Dean hoped he didn't sound as crestfallen as he felt. He hadn't expected Cas to actually be home, but he was happy to see him. 

“No, of course not”, Cas looked at Dean. He had the habit of staring at him - like he was trying to see into his soul. Dean found it simultaneously unnerving and thrilling. Dean always found himself staring back, drawn into Cas’ eyes. “I merely meant that you tend to stay at the library much later, especially on Friday nights.”

Dean shrugged and looked away without answering. He wasn't like Cas. Castiel Novak had friends that he went out with. He had tattoos and piercings, and Dean thought Cas was hot. And so did plenty of other people. Dean Winchester was plain and boring. He didn't really have any friends to hang around with. Even his younger brother was able to get a date for Friday night. Dean wasn't anything special and would never have men and women clamoring for his attention, especially when Castiel was in the room. He spent most of his time at the library because he didn't have anything else to do, or anywhere else to go. Cas would never want to hang around with him. Guys like Castiel weren't interested in guys like Dean. 

When Dean didn't speak again, Cas turned his attention back to his laptop. Dean pulled his books out of his bag and sat on the couch. Cas was apparently working on an assignment, so Dean figured he might as well do some more reading. He put on his reading glasses and grabbed a book. He had just started to need them, and was self-conscious about wearing them. Dean thought they made him look like a dork, but he got headaches if he tried to read without them. At least Cas was absorbed in his work and wasn't paying attention to Dean. Cas would never tease him about his glasses, but he would never think that Dean was cool with them on. 

Dean tried to concentrate on his reading. The couch was positioned in the small apartment to create a division between the living room and dining area. Dean could hear Cas typing on his laptop behind him. Dean tried not to think about Castiel. There were times when Dean thought that maybe Cas did like him, but he couldn't be sure. His roommate didn't have any qualms about invading Dean’s personal space. Occasionally Cas would wander over to Dean as he was sitting on the couch, or at the table, drape his arm across Dean’s shoulder and lean over to see what he was working on. Cas didn't usually say much on those occasions. At most, he would ask how Dean was doing with whatever he was working on, but most of the time he didn't bother to say anything. He would just lean in, invading Dean’s personal space for several seconds, and then walk away. 

Dean pushed away the thought that someone like Castiel would ever like him as more than a friend. Cas had rebelled against his family. Only one of his brothers bothered to talk to him on a regular basis. Dean wasn't entirely sure if the angel tattooed on his arm was a symbol of his faith, or something he had gotten to piss off his very religious parents. His ear plugs and facial piercings added to his bad boy image. When Cas could have someone like wild Meg or flirty Balthazar, someone like boring, plain Dean couldn't compete.  
Dean did his best to concentrate on what he was reading. It worked for a while, the sound of his roommate typing in the background becoming almost soothing. 

Cas would often make tea when he was working, and would end up putting a mug of tea beside Dean while he did his own work. Cas never asked Dean if he actually wanted any tea, but Dean always appreciated it. He found that once the tea was set down beside him, he did want it after all. It was always perfect, just the way Dean liked it. Just like it was now.

Dean was getting restless and decided to stretch a bit. He took his empty mug to the sink, then found himself going over to where Cas was working. He came to stand behind his roommate, the way Cas sometimes did with Dean. 

“I found something I wanted to show you,” Cas told Dean. He looked up at the man behind him, staring into his eyes as he did so often. Dean reached up to take off his glasses. 

“Leave them on.” Cas turned back to his laptop and brought up whatever he wanted to show Dean. Dean leaned in and draped his arm across Castiel’s shoulder, the way Cas would do with him. He didn't pay attention to what he was supposed to be watching. Instead, he found himself looking at the tattooed feather coming up from under the collar of the other man’s shirt and onto his neck. He looked at the piercings and plugs in his ears, his septum piercing and the two rings piercing his bottom lip. Dean was absorbed in wondering what it would be like to kiss Castiel. Would the rings on his lip be cold? Would they be hard? Would he barely feel them at all? 

Cas turned his head and looked into Dean’s eyes again. Dean swallowed and started to move away. He straightened and stepped back. Cas continued to stare as he stood and stepped into Dean’s space. He gently cupped Dean’s cheek and kissed him on the lips.

“I’m glad you came home early,” he told Dean when he broke the kiss.

“I didn't know you were home. I thought you were out with Meg, or Balthazar.”

I've always been home, hoping that you would come home early from the library. Or not go out at all. It’s only you, Dean. It’s always been you, no one else. I've been waiting for you to realize that.”

Cas pulled Dean down into another soft kiss. Dean got lost in the feel of Cas’ mouth against his. He became aware that his hands were resting on the other man’s hips, and that Cas had his arms around him. They finally broke apart and Dean found himself gazing into those blue eyes that he had been getting lost in for quite a while. Cas reached up and gently took Dean’s glasses off and placed them carefully on the table.

“As much as I like seeing you wearing them, I’m afraid they might get in the way.”

Dean smiled at him. He had realized some time ago that he had a crush on Cas, but he never imagined that Cas could feel the same way he did. He didn't want to spend too much time thinking about other things at the moment. Right now, he wanted to enjoy the feeling of Cas kissing him, and knowing that he had noticed him after all.


End file.
